


Oh We’re Fading Fast

by phobphil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shi ga Futari wo Wakatsu made | Until Death Do Us Part, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV), F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets/drabbles(or less) for the 3sentence prompts meme from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> takamido tomato farmers   
> {prompted by ootsubo}

It’s their little biology-joint-home ec. project, a small tomato farm, the one they watch over with utmost care. Midorima because their grade depends on it, and Takao because hey, if they do this right their tomatoes are going to be _delicious_. When weeks later they get the highest score and their tomatoes as a prize the first thing Takao does in grab one and take a big bite (if he groans really loudly at the taste, no one points it out). Midorima looks a little green. “Want some, Shin-chan?” Takao asks with a smile to which Midorima politely declines. “More for me then!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ot3 atla au  
> {prompted by sweetnshortfailure}

Armin sighs as the first punches land, resonating even over the shouts and hollers of everyone looking forward to the fight. “I’ll go get a bucket filled.” He says pushing his chair away along with Mikasa.

“I’ll bring him outside.” She tells him as she readies her stance before bending the air under both Eren and Jean, throwing the two off balance and into the air. The two somehow manage to crash their foreheads together even as they’re levitating by Mikasa’s bending, small gusts of wind continuously pushing them upwards.

“What the _fuck_!?” Eren shouts.

Armin’s gonna need a bigger bucket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MamoHaru AU where they live in feudal Japan, aka the time where Mamoru "should have been born into"   
> {prompted by hijikatamamoru, love you senpai I hope its not too bad!}

She finds him in the dead of night inside an alley waiting for her, not that he knows that yet, and even though he has his straw hat low enough to cover the majority of his face she can still see the ends of the scars that took his eyesight away. She's only a couple of meters away and even though she's learned to be light on her feet to survive he immediately tenses when he senses her presence. He says nothing even when she steps in front of him, close enough, if he wished, to slice her in half with the katana resting at his hip.

"Protect me and you shall be awarded." she tells, asks, and orders him.

He snorts before speaking, "And how exactly is a brat like you going to reward me?" he taunts.

"With what you want the most," she tells him and waits before continuing. 3, 2, 1-

"There she is!" one of the man standing at the other en of the alleyway shouts their swords raised high. Unnecessary, considering they need her alive.

"Opponents." is all she says before he turns back to him in time to catch his grin. No different than a predators. "Opponents by the dozens."

"Gonna need more than that miss." he says not moving an inch even as the other men get closer.

"Riches as well." She tells him. "Get rid of them and I'll show you." she promises.

It's almost a flash really, the way he moves from leaning on the wall to the side where the thugs who were trying to kidnap her are. She notices the second when blood flies around her, as some gets on her face and yukata alike. She watches with a swirling stomach as they all go after him in sudden confusion, shock, and rage only for him to cut them down. Almost as if they'd walked straight into this sword.

"And how are you going to get me these riches?" He asks after the last man falls, swinging his sword, the blood on it flying over the walls around them.

"I have my ways.They knew that." She tells him.

"That why they were after you?"

Haruka remembers broken shoji screens, blood on the tatami floors, the screams of her family. "Yes."

He nods, facing a wall, before speaking, "Who are you anyway? I think I outta know who I'm supposed to 'protect'."

"My name is Haruka, pleasure to meet you Mamoru Hijikata."

"Oh, so you do know who I am." He grins.

"No."

"No?" he says, confused, turning his face in her general direction.

"I'm not aware of who you are. I only know your name." _And who you will be_ , she thinks, doesn't say.

He clicks his tongue at her. "You know my name but not who I am. Doesn't make sense."

"As I've said, I have my ways."

He frowns at her. "Ah, who cares so long as you keep your end of the deal." he says finally turning to walk away. "Let's get out of here before someone else gets here."

She follows, stepping over dead bodies and blood. As much as she possibly can that is.

These are her first steps, new and different.

The scene left behind them wont be the last, she knows and as she looks at his back she feels a sense of comfort.


End file.
